forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbacca
Arbacca was a Wookiee soldier with strong loyalty to the Galactic Republic and was a founding member of the original group (which also included Panzer, Santo Ardes, and Nat Kotas. Additionally, he was a skilled pilot, technician, and entrepreneur. Several of his business ventures included "Arbacca's Droids and Buffet" on Montu Cordu, a droid shop on Tatooine, and the planet Aegaea which he discovered and colonized. His personal transport, the Scalphunter, served as the groups means of transportation for many years. Arbacca owned a wide assortment of droids, with functions from battle to maintenance. R2-B4 was one such droid. Arbacca had a variety of pets, who were under the care of his cousin Dewbacca on Kashyyyk. They included Cubby, a miniature bantha, as well as a very large collection of voorpaks. History Early Life needed Family Several of Arbacca's relatives include: Dewbacca, Dooja, Uncle Terak, and Weok. Soldier of the Republic War on Kashyyyk ... The Clone Wars had come to Kashyyyk, where the Confederacy of Independent Systems had begun kidnapping wookiees for slavery. Arbacca had re-constructed the remains of a destroyed battle droid, intending to deceive the Separatists as part of a rescue attempt. The mission was a success. The droid, called B1, would go on to serve Arbacca faithfully for many years. Arbacca would heavily upgrade B1 to become a far superior killing machine compared to other models. Colony V needed Other Missions needed Order 66 needed Other Exploits content Exile: Montu Cordu Setting Up Shop While on Montu Cordu, Arbacca opened a business called Arbacca's Droids and Buffet, which was a combined droid shop and buffet restaurant. The structure was later destroyed at the end of the Bloodlust Civil War. Most of his employees were Jawas that he imported from Tatooine. Bajo Daf worked as a chef for Arbacca temporarily. Arbacca's Army needed Bloodlust Civil War needed The only droids in Arbacca's Army to survive the Bloodlust Civil War, apart from B1, were two super battle droids, SBD-07 and SBD-112. In the years to follow they served as body guards to their master. B1A and B1B, droids under B1's direct command, were two casualties of the war. Tatooine Hutt Ventures needed Aegaea needed Liberator One day while visiting Jabba's Palace, Arbacca witnessed a dancing girl — who displeased the Hutt — being dropping into the animal pit below the stage. Upon investigating her death a feral nexu escaped the pit, and Arbacca was sent to track the beast. He pursued the tracks out into the Dune Sea. However, he did not find the nexu; instead, he found the unconscious form of the presumed dead dancing girl! He took the girl into his home, nursed her to health, and learned that her name was Lasuri. For saving her life, she would come to watch over Arbacca's shop whenever he went off-planet. Incident in the Unknown Regions ...Incident in the Unknown Regions... Continued Resistance needed Renegades During the group's stay on Melceria, Arbacca was approached by a Geonosian engineer, name Njaa, who had worked with Arbacca's Army several years prior. Njaa explained that he had come to Melceria to find work, and had worked as a mechanic for the local sports event called the Mecha Wars. He invited Arbacca to participate. Zara and the New Order (PbP) Arbacca was recruited by the New Republic, specifically, Montu Cordu Ranger Aelias Alin, to be a consultant in the Resurgent Cridilisk War of 13 ABY. Category:Player Characters